Billy Get Your Guns
by ponygurl51090
Summary: Two girls meet Billy many years later, only to find the truth behind the rumors.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first time in the Young Guns section of fanfic so I hope you like this. I wrote this for the school paper, so I'm sorry about each chapter being so short. Also, just so you're not confused, there is a character named Brushy Bill Roberts. This is not suppose to be Billy the Kid, it's just the name of the character.

Chapter 1

It was cold out. It was about to snow. The dead leaves crunched beneath our feet as we made our way through the woods. Emily was bound and determined to find that house. People believe Billy the Kid used to live there and most think he's still there. I was rather skeptical. "Emily, you're out of your mind. It's 1935. There's no way Billy the Kid could still be alive today. Besides, we'll freeze" I said. "Come on, Savannah. You always said you wanted to do something adventurous. Now's your chance" said Emily. That was all it took. Soon, I found myself wandering through the woods, searching for a house that didn't exist. "It's got to be around here somewhere" said Emily, looking around, "the old lady at the general store said it was near the lake." "Emily let's face it. It's just a story people made up a long time ago. There's no house" I said. "Oh, don't be so negative" said Emily as she continued walking. I had no choice but to follow her. These woods were dangerous and I didn't want her to get hurt or lost. "Catch up, slow poke!" yelled Emily, who was a long ways ahead of me. I ran to catch up. "Do you realize how much trouble we'll be in if our parents find out about this? My father will kill me" I said. "They don't have to know" said Emily. In that day and age, it wasn't common for children to keep things from their parents, but Emily was always ahead of her time.

"You're not afraid, are you?" asked Emily, her brown hair blowing in the wind.

"No" I said, lying.

"Good" said Emily, smiling. I had known Emily since we were 5. We lived next door to each other. Back then, it was common for neighbors to know each other. Emily was medium height with brown hair that went past her shoulders. She had green eyes that turned brown sometimes. I found it funny that Emily and I were friends. We were so different, it was crazy. She was outgoing and I was reserved. She loved going on adventures and I liked reading a good book on the front porch.

"Why did you ask me to come? Why didn't you get one of the boys from school?" I asked.

"Because boys aren't as much fun as you" said Emily, running ahead. I ran to catch up, nearly running into her. She just stared into the distance. "What?" I asked. "Do you believe me now?" asked Emily. There, just a few feet in front of us, was a rickety house right by the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

-1I studied the house. It looked like it had been abandoned for years. The shudders were hanging by there last hinge and the front steps looked like they were going to give way any minute. That didn't stop Emily from exploring.

"Em, come on it's just an old house" I said.

"I want to look around" she said. I began to wander around the house myself. I peeked inside the windows, walked around the porch, and made my way to the back of the house. Behind the house, I found an old barn. The door was cracked open and I couldn't resist. I pushed the door open to find saddles, horses, and hay galore. I cautiously walked into the barn, expecting someone to pop out any minute. I started petting one of the horses. She was an old horse and she didn't mind me petting her. I used to ride horses all the time when I was little. I still do sometimes, but with school and chores, it's difficult to find the time.

"This is private property, kid" said a man in a low tone. I whirled around to find an elderly man, dressed as a cowboy, standing in the barn doorway, holding Emily by the ear.

His spurs rattled as he dragged us away. "Wait" said Emily, "please don't make us go back. It's so cold. We'll freeze."

"So? You made it here without freezing. I think you can make it back" he said, continuing to pull.

"Just let us stay for an hour at the most" pleaded Emily. He stopped and thought about it, slowly loosening his grip.

"Alright but just an hour" he said, walking towards the house. Emily and I silently followed. The house was rather messy. There were different item strewn about the place. We managed to find a couch covered with papers and pictures. I pushed some of the items away and sat down, causing a cloud of dust to rise from the cushion. Emily sat next to me.

"Why are you here?" asked the guy.

"We wanted to know if all those rumors were true" said Emily.

"What rumors?" he asked.

"You know, about Billy the Kid living out here" said Emily. The guy started laughing. He laughed so hard, his face turned red.

"You've got one hell of an imagination, kid" he said, "what makes you think Billy the Kid would be here?"

"I don't know. I'm not the one who started the rumors" said Emily.

"Well, what would you do if I told I was Billy the Kid?" he asked.

"We'd listen to your side of the story" said Emily.

"Nobody listens to my side of the story" said Billy.

"We'll listen" I said. I wasn't one for stories, but I figured this one might be interesting and different from all the rest.

Billy thought about it for a moment. I couldn't blame him if he didn't want to tell it. It did seem a bit far-fetched.

"It all started with a man named John Tunstall….."


End file.
